


This Actually Happens A Lot

by Pine_Daddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, based of an animation I saw, poor Hunk has social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine_Daddy/pseuds/Pine_Daddy
Summary: Hunk and Lance go to a party, but it doesn't turn out too well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made Lance suffer enough from my other drafts, time to made my boy Hunk suffer now.

Lance chuckled and he talked with the others, cupping his drink in one hand as the music played softly in the background. This was good, he was being social and wasn't feeling awkward anymore, a great start so far. He even convinced his socially awkward friends Hunk and Pidge to join him at the party. Speaking of which he decided he should go check on them and see how they're doing.

He politely excused himself and looked around to see Pidge typing away on her laptop, she wasn't socializing but at least she didn't look uncomfortable. He smiled until his eyes fell upon his closet friend, Hunk, who seemed very closed off as he stayed by the corner in the wall away from everyone else. Lance frowned as he walked towards him. "Are you… okay?" He asked.

"Wha? O-oh yeah yeah, I'm fine." Hunk stuttered as he fiddled with his hands.

Lance's eyebrows furrowed together in concern for his friend, he seemed so nervous. "You look like you're about to cry," he pointed out in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm having a great time!" He shouted, frantically looking around till his eyes landed on their other short friend. "H-hey Pidge! Pidge!"

She looked up at him from her laptop, glasses shining from the screen light. "Yeah?"

Hunk paused for a short moment before giving an awkward wave and saying, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied before going back to whatever she was doing.

"I-I think I'm gonna go actually…" Hunk said as he turned to the door to leave, "Thanks for having me here-"

"You were here the whole time?" Keith questioned as he turned to Hunk, who now stood there in silence.

"Ya know I think I'm gonna stay for a bit longer." He decided.

 

Lance went to take a sip but was startled from Hunk heavily leaning into the wall and hugging his arms, "I'm a bad friend," he wallowed.

"No you're not," Lance argued, trying to get his friend in a better mood.

"A-all I do is make people feel uncomfortable…" he frowned, hugging himself tighter as he attempted to hide himself in his jacket. 

"You're doing great!" Lance reassured, resting a comforting hand on Hunk's arm. "You're getting outside! You're…" 

"…I'm a bad person."

"No…" 

Hunk attempted to move but accidentally slapped Lance across the face, causing him to drop his cup and hold his injured face as he groaned and as Hunk started apologizing repeatedly. 

 

It only seemed to get worse for him as Hunk tried to get through a crowd but only ended up bumping in multiple people. Embarrassed, he quickly left the house and went outside into the pouring rain, and a worried Lance following after him.

 

They stood there, outside the house in the cold rain for a moment before Hunk spoke, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Lance assured him, despite him growing ever so slightly annoyed.

They walked on, away from the house as Hunk rambled on about stuff, "I want to be more social! I want to be better at talking to people! 'Cause all I do is make them feel uncomfortable!"

"I feel the same! Every single day!" Lance shouted as they suddenly stopped walking. Lance shivering as he hugged his wet and cold body, looking up at Hunk, a bit annoyed now. "But I don't go out of my way trying to make people uncomfortable!" He huffed and shrugged, "I just try to be nice and stuff."

Hunk looked away in shame as Lance cringed, immediately feeling bad, "I know it's hard but at least try not to act like that all the time." He sighed, very tired all of the sudden, "Sorry for shouting at you, you didn't deserve that and-" he cut off looking up to see that Hunk had taken off his jacket and was now hovering it over Lance to shield him from the freezing rain.

Lance was quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "Thanks."

They stood there once again for a brief moment before Lance spoke up again, "Let's head home." Hunk smiled as they walked down the subway stairs and into the underground to head back to their apartment.


End file.
